Fugindo de Verdades
by Ma-Silvered
Summary: O destino uniu Draco Malfoy e Virgínia Weasley por algum motivo, mas este, eles vão ter que descobrir sozinhos, ou melhor, juntos. Eles tem que aprender a lidar um com o outro...
1. Um ano começa Mal

Fugindo de verdades Mais um ano começa... Mal. - Querido, acorda... Você vai perder o trem! - Narcissa Malfoy entrou no quarto de seu filho, já vestida e logo atrás dela, uma pequena criatura com enormes e redondos olhos negros aparece com uma bandeja, onde estava colocado um majestoso café da manhã. - Certo, certo... A única coisa que eu poderia dizer ser "boa" nessa história é que esse é meu último ano... Mindy, por que ainda não colocou o meu café na mesa? Vai logo, inútil e depois verifique as coisas no meu malão. EU DISSE RÁPIDO! - Ele estava totalmente estressado, pois passara as férias inteiras arrumando um jeito de colocar seu plano para funcionar. Algo o deixava feliz, e talvez esse algo fosse a possibilidade de surpreender a todos em sua formatura, mas isso era algo para depois. - Ora, vamos, Draco... Mindy não tem culpa. Seu pai a estava ocupando até agora. - Ela lançou um olhar triste a ele. - O que houve, mãe? O que o meu pai fez dessa vez? - Por mais que não se preocupasse muito com o tal "bem estar da família", Draco se preocupava levemente com sua mãe, por ser ela a única pessoa que se interessava com sua vida, não que ele estivesse disposto a responder um questionário sempre que voltasse para casa, mas ela, ele percebia, tinha um afeto especial por ele que ele nunca havia percebido em seu pai. Sempre soubera que Lucius Malfoy não era uma pessoa afetiva, mas com certeza, alguém que emanava uma onda de respeito e arrogância. A família Malfoy sempre fora um exemplo da família perfeita, mas nunca da família feliz ou unida. - Nada, querido... Hey, Draco, por que ainda não se levantou? São quase 10 horas e você ainda nem tomou seu café... Vamos... Quero você lá em baixo em 20 minutos, está bem? - Certo. - Disse sem com uma voz atônica. - Quem vai me levar para a plataforma, mãe? - Eu, seu pai está um pouco ocupado e não poderá se despedir de você lá na plataforma, portanto eu quero que vá ao escritório dele para a despedida. - Eu não vou. - Como disse? Draco Malfoy, eu estou te dando uma ordem e... ele é seu pai e é sua obrigação pelo menos olhar para a cara dele antes de ficar seis meses sem vê-lo. Você sabe que se ele tivesse tempo, ele- - É por isso que eu não vou, ele NUNCA tem tempo! - Draco interrompeu sua mãe. - Olha aqui, meu filho, não é por ele... é por você mesmo... Você não sabe se ele estará vivo amanhã! - Ok, ok, você venceu... Agora deixa eu me trocar? - Respondeu a contragosto. Narcissa saiu e Draco sentou-se pesadamente na cama. Não queria ir se despedir de seu pai, pois sabia que ele começaria com todo aquela "palestra" sobre o tal Lord e que ele teria que ir até a estátua de Slytherin todas as sextas à noite para seus encontros com os comensais e toda aquela coisa que Draco considerava besteira. Vestiu-se e tomou seu café sem pressa, depois desceu para encontrar sua mãe. - Despediu-se de seu pai? - Sim. - Mentiu ele, solenemente. - Então vamos? - Claro... - Eles se dirigiram à lareira e foram para a plataforma via Flú, o que, na opinião de Draco, era o modo mais inconveniente de se viajar por inúmeros motivos, entre eles, se sujar. Malfoy odiava se sujar, definitivamente. Ele pensava que isso era totalmente nojento e deselegante, mas... Fazer o que? Tirando desaparatar, o que ele ainda não sabia fazer, e chaves de portal, o que dava muito trabalho para arranjar, esse era o modo mais rápido de se viajar no mundo mágico, mas, de qualquer jeito, ele usava. - Tchau mãe... Eu mando notícias. - Ele foi até sua mãe e deu um rápido beijo em sua bochecha. - Adeus, Draco... É bom mesmo mandar notícias... Seu pai irá te mandar cartas sobre o Lord dele lá, certo? - Tá bem... - Ele sobe no trem e começa a procurar uma cabine, de preferência vazia ou com o mínimo possível de pessoas. Ele não era uma pessoa muito chegada a companhias, principalmente se as companhias fossem Crabbe, Goyle ou qualquer um que não tivesse inteligência o suficiente para interagir com ele. Finalmente ele achou a tal cabine vazia, ele entrou e sentou-se confortavelmente. "Essa vai ser uma viagem muito calma". Coitado, seria calma só nos pensamentos dele mesmo. O trem começou a se mover e Draco pegou um livro que estava lendo sobre técnicas de grandes feitiços e transfigurações. Ele achava feitiços e transfiguração matérias particularmente fáceis de aprender e depois de começar a ler o livro aprendera um monte de coisas. Quer dizer, ele não aprendeu só na teoria, ele também destruiu sua casa, praticamente, para treinar os feitiços e não foi tão horrível ver a cara que Lucius fez ao encontrar o seu escritório todo azul metálico, por causa de um feitiço de mudança de cores que Draco tinha acabado de aprender. Se não se tratasse de Lucius Malfoy, ele até riria, mas se tratando dele, Draco preferiu ir para o seu quarto. Ao lembrar-se disso, ele riu e voltou ao seu livro. Quase uma hora de viagem e ele percebe que ela não seria tão calma quanto ele imaginava. A porta da cabine se abre em um estrondo e uma moça muito bonita, dona de um corpo escultural passa por ele com o rosto coberto pelas mãos. "Deve estar chorando... vamos ver o que vai acontecer..." ele pensou quase descontraído, porque no fundo, ele odiava ver mulheres chorando. Não sabia o porque, mas sabia que não sabia o que fazer... Ele achava que não sabia o que fazer, pois vira muitas vezes sua mãe chorar por causa de seu pai, mas sempre fora impedido de consolá-la, pois seu pai alegava que ela merecia aquele sofrimento. Saindo daquele pensamento horrível e se lembrando que ele tinha uma beldade aos prantos para tentar consolar, ele se levanta.  
  
-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~  
  
- Ginny! - Colin Creevey chama-a animado. - Colin, que saudades! - Ela abraça o amigo. - Ginny, como você mudou durante o verão, cá pra nós aqui, como amigos, que corpão, hein? O que você fez? - Sorrindo divertido, ela cora furiosamente. - Ah, Colin... Nem vem, eu não mudei nada... Você sabe que em mim só o rosto é bonito e... - Virgínia, Virgínia... Sua casa precisa de espelhos novos... - Ele diz como se estivesse fazendo uma conclusão muito séria. - E você está tão feliz porque? - Ah, Colin, você não sabe... - Não sei mesmo, você nem se deu o trabalho de me contar... - Ela riu - Eu e o Harry... Nós estamos ficando! Eu tenho quase certeza que na semana que vem ele vai me pedir em namoro. - JURA?! Que da hora, Ginny! É tudo o que você sempre quis! - Ele aperta a mão dela e a sacode muito exageradamente. - Obrigada, Colin! A sua ajuda é quase fundamental para mim! - Ela sorri e convida-o para entrar com ela. Ele aceita e minutos depois de eles encontrarem uma boa cabine ela sai, dizendo que vai se encontrar com Harry. O trem era realmente grande e ela nunca havia parado para pensar nisso. Só agora que sua ânsia por encontrar Harry era maior que tudo ela percebera o quão longe era uma cabine da outra. Ela percorre os corredores do movimentado trem, olhando para todas as cabines, quando vê um vulto que reconhece ser Harry. Ela se esconde, com a intenção de fazer uma surpresa. Mas logo se descobre como a supreendida, ao envés de ser o contrário. - Harry, não tem problema. Ninguém saberá de nada! - Ela escuta uma voz feminina dizer. - Sim, mas e a Ginny? - Esquece a Weasley. E... Afinal de contas, vocês nem eram namorados... - É, mas eu não quero feri-la... Ela é muito meiga... Não merece isso. - Uma onda de fúria e agradecimento a tomaram de repente. Ela se sentia grata por Harry não querer chifrá-la, mas não era mais uma menininha meiga e descuidada. Ela havia crescido e mudado. Muito. - Ah, ela é caretona! Onde já se viu, hoje em dia alguém querer um único namorado para sempre? Ainda mais quando esse namorado é você! Ah, Harry, me poupe... Me dá um beijinho, vai?! Só unzinho, por favor! - Não, não e não Parvati. Eu não posso fazer isso! Eu não posso iludir Ginny dessa maneira e... - Ah, ela se ilude se quiser... - Ela acha que eu sou um bom menino... Um príncipe, sabe? Irritante saber que alguém que você gosta muito pensa isso de você... Eu não posso ser eu mesmo... - Disse com uma voz entediada. - Então, Harry... Comigo você pode ser você mesmo. Sabia que eu sempre quis um beijinho seu? - Sabia... Mas vai ficar querendo. Eu não posso mentir pra ela... - Vocês não eram namorados, ou seja, sem compromissos. E o que os olhos não vêm o coração não sente... - É você até que está certa nesse ponto... E quanto àqueles beijinhos? Você ainda tá afim? - Uhum... - Ginny nesse ponto sente os olhos encherem-se de água, mas por incrível que pareça não chorou. Sentiu raiva. Raiva de si mesma, raiva de Parvati e nojo, muito nojo de ter beijado Harry, como ele podia fazer isso com ela? Ele não tinha esse direito. Por mais que eles estivessem só ficando, ninguém havia comunicado a ele que ela desistira de conquistá- lo. Ela resolveu então, interromper aquela cena de amor açucarada, sentia que se ouvisse aquilo mais um pouco sem fazer nada, ia começar a ter ataques de diabetes agudos. - Harry Potter e... Parvati Partil? Tudo bem? Estavam se divertindo às minhas custas? - Disse furiosa, sentindo lágrimas chegarem aos seus olhos. - Gin, não é bem isso que você está pensando. - Harry tentou salvar a situação. - Ah, é verdade! - Disse em um tom falsamente meigo, que ele não percebeu e deu um suspiro aliviado. - Você só estava verificando se ela havia escovado os dentes hoje. Só que de um jeito mais palpável, né, querido? - Perguntou-se de onde tirara tanta ironia para tal frase, mas mesmo assim... - Ginny, presta atenção, eu não queria te magoar... Eu só não sabia como dizer que eu não te quero mais, então preferi não dizer... - QUANTOS ANOS VOCÊ ACHA QUE EU TENHO? - Ela explodiu. - EU JÁ SOU ADULTA O SUFICIENTE PARA SABER LIDAR COM MÁGOAS IDIOTAS! SE VOCÊ NÃO QUER, OUTROS QUEREM! - E saiu a passos largos do local, deixando para trás um Harry abobado e uma Parvati realmente feliz. No caminho, ela percebe que as lágrimas que, graças ao bom Merlin, não escorreram em frente a Harry, agora lavavam seu rosto. Ela cobriu a face com as mãos, para que ninguém percebesse que ela estava chorando. "Não muito discreta." Ela pensou sem se importar muito com a sua posição desajeitada. Ela queria se isolar, sumir ou qualquer coisa na qual ela pudesse ficar invisível e irreparável. Pretendia andar até a última cabine e se esconder no último banco até o fim da viagem. Alguns minutos andando e ela chega ao seu objetivo. Abre a porta com um estrondo, sem reparar se havia alguém lá ou não. Estava com raiva. Achou que passara por alguém, mas realmente ignorou a idéia de parecer idiota. Se jogou no último banco e olhou para fora, pela janela. O ser que estava nos primeiros bancos se levantou, mas ela não percebeu. Voltou sua atenção para a paisagem lá fora, e, agora que observara melhor, viu que muitas coisas que haviam passado despercebidas em outros anos tinham uma magia especial. O céu, naquela tarde, estava particularmente acinzentado e um vento gelado parecia cortar as árvores com voracidade. Ela se sentiu deprimida.  
  
-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~  
  
"Vamos lá, Draco... É só uma garota... Deixa pra lá", uma vozinha sussurrava em seu ouvido, mas ele parecia ignorar. Caminhou até ela, e perguntou o mais finamente que pode. - A Srta. Está se sentindo bem? - Sentou-se no banco à frente dela. - Me deixa em paz, por favor... - Sem olhá-lo. - Desculpe, eu só queria ajudar. Já estou saindo. - Disse em uma voz totalmente arrastada. "O que eu vim fazer aqui? Draco Malfoy ajudando alguém? Eu acho que bebi água da privada. Só pode ser isso." Ele se levantou quando ouviu alguém chamar. - Espere. Me desculpe... Você não teve culpa de nada e... Malfoy? - Ela tirara as mãos do rosto e agora o observava com uma grande surpresa estampada na face. "Hoje é meu dia de ser surpreendida... É uma surpresa mais estranha que a outra." - Eu mesmo, e daí? Algum problema em querer ser um cara "bonzinho"? Weasley? Certo, esquece a parte do bonzinho... Cai fora... - E se eu não estiver afim? - E eu por acaso perguntei se você está afim ou não? Eu só disse: Cai fora, Weasley... Se é pra chorar vai chorar no colinho do Potter... - Disse com uma cara de irritação profunda, tão profunda que parecia atingir o útero que ele não tinha. - Cala a boca, seu cretino mimado. - Ao ouvir o nome de Harry sair da boca de Malfoy, Ginny ficara possessa. Ela já não tinha mais consciência do que falava e nem de com quem ela falava. - O que disse, Weasley? - Ele se aproximou perigosamente, odiava ser insultado. Ainda mais por uma Weasley. Ele não iria deixar barato. - Eu... Eu... - Ela começou a gaguejar. Na verdade, achava Malfoy bonito, sexy e talvez pudesse ser "Mister Universo Mágico", mas achava que ele não tinha simpatia o suficiente para isso. Ele era frio, irônico... Um perfeito babaca, na opinião de Ginny, que anulava todas as outras qualidades. - Perdeu alguma coisa, Malfoy? - Draco revirou seus olhos. - Então o heroizinho Potter chegou para salvar sua princesinha? Tarde demais otário. - Ele sorriu sarcástico. - Malfoy, eu juro. Se você tiver feito algo à... - Cala a boca, Harry! - Ela realmente não queria que Harry tivesse aparecido. Ainda estava muito, mas muito brava com ele. - Ginny, eu não queria. Me desculpe... Eu... - Tentando se explicar. - Harry, você acha que o que você fez tem perdão? - Ela perguntou em um tom magoado. Draco observava a cena quase estuporado. - Ginny, eu não queria te dizer aquilo... Eu... Eu ainda te amo! - Ih, pronto, agora acabou tudo! Mais uma cena romântica do novo casalzinho vinte de Hogwarts... Com licença que vou ali vomitar o meu estômago. Não continuem que eu quero ver a cena até o fim. - Malfoy exclamou sarcástico, logo saindo do recinto. - Harry, eu não sei se deveria lhe desculpar, você não merece. Me traiu descaradamente com aquela... Aquela... Ah, esquece. - Mas eu te amo! Ela me fez acreditar no que ela disse e... - Harry, fecha o bico. Você está fazendo papel de débil mental. - Ela fala em um tom quase divertido e ele ri. Depois olha-a profundamente e se aproxima com a cara mais besta do mundo. - Me perdoa, vai? - Ele a beija. Um beijo de pedido de perdão. - Te perdôo. Mas essa é a última vez, certo? Eu não quero te ver atracado em nem dando "uns cato" em qualquer uma aí. - Virgínia... - O que, Harry? - Quer namorar comigo? - Que frase clichê, Harry. Eu nem sei se deveria aceitar, só pela vulgaridade da cena. - Ele faz uma expressão desconcertada. - Mas que se dane, eu aceito, Harry! - Ela entrelaçou os braços no pescoço dele e roçou seu nariz no dele, inclinando, depois, um pouco a cabeça para mais um romântico beijo. - Sabia que esse é o nosso primeiro beijo de namorados? - Ela perguntou bobamente. - Pô, mano! Que saco! Eu mal acabo de vomitar e já tenho que ver isso! Porque vocês não vão dar uns amassos em outro lugar? Eu cheguei aqui primeiro. - Malfoy aparecera na porta da cabine e agora falava com um tom completamente indignado na voz. - Ah, Malfoy, sai você daqui... Você não está em minoria? É mais fácil você sair. - Ela disse alegre, como se nem estivesse xingando, mas sim pedindo um favor ao mais nobre cavalheiro da face da terra. - Ah, vão catar coquinhos cor de abóbora na ladeira da Casa dos Gritos! - E saiu batendo a porta. Bem a tempo, pois um flash azul água bateu exatamente no lugar em que ele estava. Ele suspirou aliviado. Detestava ser azarado. Ele achou outra cabine, com poucas pessoas, mas nem precisou se acomodar. O trem parou com um tranco. Ele pegou seus pertences e saiu. "Hogwarts. Aqui estou eu de novo. Pela última vez!" Ele deu um sorriso de canto de boca um tanto debochado. Ficava realmente feliz por saber que depois deste ano ele nunca mais precisaria olhar pra cara de nenhum idiota que estudava com ele naquela casa infeliz. Todos os imbecis querendo ser comensais. Ele se encaminhou a um grande banco, que no caso seria usado como chave de portal aos alunos que estavam nas últimas cabines, as quais estavam muito longe dos meios normais de chegar ao castelo. Ele se sentou e esperou durante poucos minutos até sentir um solavanco em seu umbigo e depois se ver em frente aos portões do castelo. Levantou-se e entrou. "Não me parece muito mudado. Também, idiota. Essa escola é a mesma desde que o mundo é mundo e os seres humanos não andam de quatro." Pensou ele, quase se divertindo. Teria se divertido completamente com sua frase, se sua primeira visão dentro daquela escola não tivesse sido Pansy Parkinson. - Draco! Que saudades! - Ela correu até ele. Fez a menção de querer abraçá-lo mas ele a impediu, levantando o braço, na altura do peito, com a mão espalmada. - Cai fora, Parkinson. - Disse em um tom seco. - Mas Draco. Eu esperei o verão inteiro pra te ver! - Fazendo uma carinha de cão sem dono que, pra ela, Draco pensava, ficava super convincente. Porque, levando em conta a cara de buldogue dela, a expressão de cão sem dono, nela, caia super bem! - Agora não dá, Pansy... Eu tenho que ir... O salão já está se enchendo. - Draco, você já percebeu que você está muito "docinho"? Credo... Parece o Potter. - Com uma expressão enojada no rosto. - Ah, Parkinson... Cala essa boca. Vai dormir... - Impaciente. - Você está com cara de quem diria para a namorada "Eu te amo". Credo, Draco! Eu é que vou sair daqui pra não pegar sua doença! - E vai saindo. - Volta aqui! - Ele puxa o braço dela, fazendo ela se voltar para ele, e beija-a friamente, como se aquilo fosse uma obrigação e não uma coisa prazerosa. - Agora me dá licença. - Ele sai em direção ao salão, apressado, chegando lá em poucos segundos. Ele olhou em volta, se sentiu mal, nauseado. Aquela escola não mudaria nunca? "Que sem graça!", pensou ele, sentando-se na mesa da Sonserina. "É meu último banquete de início de ano! E a última vez que terei que esperar aqueles primeiranistas pirralhos serem selecionados!". Ele achava que ia sair por aí pulando e gritando. Ele estava super empolgado! Seu último ano! Queria se livrar logo daquela pressão. - Caros alunos - Dumbledore começou seu discurso logo após os primeiranistas serem escolhidos para suas casas, o que desanimou um pouco Draco. - Por favor, alguns minutos de sua atenção. Vocês já vão comer. Só alguns avisos antes de começarmos esse ano! Mais um ano, mais uma turma que se vai. Devo dizer, que essa turma foi especial para esse colégio. Quando eu me refiro a essa turma, frisando bem a palavra, eu me refiro a todas as casas Sonserina, Grifinória, Corvinal e Lufa-Lufa! Vocês foram um exemplo para essa escola de coragem, ousadia e união. Então, como forma de agradecer, nós, deste colégio, damos a vocês um presente de formatura. Não, não é nenhuma loucura, quer dizer, talvez seja, mas da qualquer modo. Neste ano apresentaremos uma peça de teatro, e como sabíamos que se fosse só o sétimo ano não haveria quase ninguém para se candidatar, convidamos também o sexto ano, quer dizer, convidamos aqueles que estejam dispostos a nos ajudar a participar de nossa peça. - Houve um burburinho entre os alunos do sexto e sétimo ano, mas Dumbledore ainda não havia acabado, então interrompeu - Alunos, eu sei que a empolgação é muita, mas esperem, por favor! Só mais um aviso! Quem quiser se candidatar, por favor, procure a Professora Sprout, ela fará as inscrições. Vocês conhecerão a nova professora no primeiro encontro, que acontecerá no dia 30 deste mês. Sem esquecer também o nosso famoso baile de formatura, que acontecerá logo após a peça. Como nossos primeiranistas já foram escolhidos e os avisos dados, vamos ao banquete! - Ele se sentou e os pratos de comida apareceram magicamente nas mesas das casas. Um novo ano estava prestes a começar e Draco estava discutindo seriamente com seus botões sobre se candidatar para a peça, mesmo sem saber qual seria, afinal, era um modo de aparecer em público e mostrar todos seus dotes. Ele acabou se decidindo por ser o protagonista e no dia seguinte mesmo ia procurar a Professora Sprout. Ele fora se deitar mais cedo, queria estar com uma cara boa no dia seguinte, afinal, teria que impressionar a nova professora. Deitou-se e dormiu profundamente toda a noite, um sonho pesado e sem sonhos. A noite estava quente e o ar úmido, Draco sentia grudar nos lençóis. Acordara diversas vezes à noite, mas não sabia porque. Teria que fazer um feitiço para melhorar sua aparência, que já não era nada ruim, mas mesmo assim, ele precisava dar um tapa no visual. Ele acordou, espreguiçou-se folgadamente e antes de dirigir-se ao banheiro, ficou alguns minutos olhando para o teto. Ele se olhou no espelho e antes de entrar na água gelada do chuveiro. Precisava dela para acordar. Vestiu-se e foi em direção à sala da Professora Sprout. Chegando à sala teve uma visão não totalmente agradável parada em frente à porta. "Ah, não!" N/A - Povo, ó, essa é minha primeira fic fic (ficou estranho, eu sei, mas vô esplicá agora.), eu já escrevi duas outras SongFics, uma q já tah publicada e se chama Faint. (leiam, por favor, façam uma autora feliz) Eu qria q vcs comentassem pq nessa condição d 1º cap. de 1ª fic eu qria críticas tnto boas qnto ruins! Me mandem e-mails p/ mafayerb@hotmail.com ou p/ mafayerb@uol.com.br, q eu responderei c/ mto carinho! (é pq eu naum sei ql q tah c/ o Antispan... entaum tenta... c eu naum responder, manda p/ o outro... Pq eu fui colocá o Antispan, meu deus???) Espero q bastante pessoas leiam. Bjokitz. Má_Silvered. Ps.:Espero q vcs comentem msmo, tah??!! COMENTA, COMENTA, COMENTA!!! (tipo aquela propaganda da "Nova Schin"... "EXPERIMENTA, EXPERIMENTA, EXPERIMETA", hehe, q sem graça...) bjokitz d novo! (Agora eu acabei, yupiiiiiiiiiiii!!!) 


	2. Novos compromissos de Draco Malfoy

"Ah, não!" Ele revirou os olhos e continuou andando com seu olhar arrogante e sua postura indiferente. Ele pára a frente da porta, bate algumas vezes e a porta se abre, revelando uma senhora baixa, rechonchuda, corada e com traços fortes no rosto.  
  
- Malfoy, eu estava na frente.  
  
- Ah, Weasley, tem dó! Qual é o seu problema? Você ficou horas na frente da porta sem bater... Eu bati e agora vou entrar...Er, a Sra. não é a Professora Sprout. - Esquecendo Ginny e observando aquela mulher com feições alegres.  
  
- Ah, desculpe, mocinha. Meu nome é Abigail Duboys, mas podem me chamar de Abigail. Sou sua nova professora de teatro. Entrem. - Estendendo o braço para apontar três poltronas à frente da lareira.  
  
Draco entra sem dizer nada, nem agradecer, nem replicar, ele simplesmente entra e acomoda-se em uma poltrona à esquerda da do centro. Ginny fica esperando do lado de fora, em pé, olhando de esgueira para a mulher.  
  
- Entre você também, Srta... - A mulher convidou. - Srta...  
  
- Weasley, mas pode me chamar de Virgínia, se preferir. - Ela disse simpaticamente, tinha gostado daquela mulher.  
  
- Srta. Virgínia, sente-se ao lado dele. Ah, que cabeça essa que eu tenho em cima do pescoço. Como o Sr se chama?  
  
- Malfoy, Draco Malfoy.  
  
- Se importa se eu chamá-lo de Draco? É um nome mais marcante do que Malfoy, sem querer ofender, é claro.  
  
- Claro. - Com uma falsa compreensão que ela não percebeu, mas Ginny sim e quase riu. Só não riu porque se lembrou de que nada do que Malfoy dizia era engraçado.  
  
- Fico feliz que vieram se inscrever... Nossa peça não poderá ter muitos personagens, pois para ser sincera não são todos os alunos que se interessam por teatro. Venham até minha mesa, por favor. - Abigail caminhou até a mesa a passos duros, mas leves. Ela era uma mulher muito simpática e prática, falava rápido e animadamente. Eles se levantaram e caminharam lentamente até a mesa da ágil mulher.  
  
- Er... Abigail... Quantas pessoas já se inscreveram? - Ginny perguntou envergonhada.  
  
- Ah, claro... Com vocês são... Cinco.  
  
- CINCO? - Perguntou Draco assustado, realmente a peça deveria ter poucos personagens.  
  
- E quem? - Pergunta Ginny curiosa.  
  
- Ahn... Harry Potter, Hermione Granger e Ronald Weasley. É. é isso aí. - Ela disse olhando para uma lista e sacudindo a cabeça afirmativamente. Os olhos de Ginny brilharam e Malfoy quis vomitar (novamente). "Meu Deus, o que esse cara tem que eu não tenho!" Ele pensou nauseado.  
  
- Quando acabam as inscrições? - Ele quis saber.  
  
- Nessa sexta.  
  
- Amanhã? - Ginny com um leve tom de surpresa.  
  
- Não, querida... Seria daqui a três dias.  
  
- Ah, me desculpe. Com licença... Eu vou conversar com o Harry. Tchau. - Ginny sai saltitando alegremente da sala, deixando Draco e Abigail sozinhos.  
  
- Hey, Abigail... Qual será a peça?  
  
- Não sei ainda, Sr. Draco, eu vou primeiro observar os alunos e aí  
escolherei a peça adequada.  
  
- Ela faz uma pausa, olhando por um longo tempo. - Eu achei que o Sr. e a Srta. Weasley combinam... Fazem um casal interessante. - Ela reflete, olhando-o profundamente. Ele ri.  
  
- Eu e a Weasley? Desculpa, Abigail, mas eu acho que você viajou.  
  
- Viajei por que? Sr. Malfoy, no teatro não tem essa de "Eu odeio tal e portanto não farei a peça com ele". Se você tiver que fazer um gay e aceitar o papel, você fará o tal gay, está claro?  
  
- Como água. Agora com licença que eu tenho aula.  
  
- Certo. Ah, Sr. Malfoy...  
  
- Sim, Abigail?  
  
- Gostei do seu jeito... - Ele sorri, adorava quando as pessoas davam confiança a ele. Isso o ajudaria no plano...  
  
- Valeu... - E saiu para mais uma de suas aulas favoritas, poções.  
  
-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~  
  
- Srta Weasley, a Srta está me escutando? Ou está só observando minha pequena beleza? - O Professor Flitwick perguntou totalmente irritadiço.  
  
- O que, Professor? Me desculpe, eu não estava prestando atenção... - Tentando esconder seu caderno cheio de coraçõezinhos.  
  
- Exatamente! Você perdeu toda a matéria do começo do mês e é exatamente o que vai cair na prova. Me diga, Srta Weasley, qual é o feitiço que faz um ser humano levitar sem vassoura?  
  
- O feitiço, Professor? Feitiço, feitiço... Er... Eu não sei, professor! - Baixando os olhos.  
  
- Eu sabia! Eu sabia! Você terá que ter aulas particulares, mas não pode ser comigo... Terei que falar com alguém! - Ele disse impaciente, logo depois voltando à aula.  
  
Ginny até que tentou assistir à aula, mas não podia parar de pensar em Harry, e se eles fossem o casal protagonista de Romeu e Julieta. Teria a cena do beijo, a cena em que eles morrem um pelo outro. Seria tão romântico. Aí Harry ia pedi-la em casamento e eles se casariam e teriam no mínimo cinco filhos "E... Espera aí... Quem será meu professor? Acho que vai ser a Mione... Só se for, porque ela é amiga do Harry e é ótima em feitiços! Ah, que da hora! Aí a gente vai poder falar sobre o meu namoro com o Harry e...".  
  
- SENHORITA WEASLEY! - Ela quase grudou no teto com o berro do professor.  
  
- Sim?  
  
- Já pode sair... A aula acabou!  
  
- Ah, desculpe... Tchau, professor. - Disse pegando suas coisas e se retirando da sala. Ao abrir a porta ela viu o trio maravilha vindo na direção da sala. "É verdade, eles têm aula de feitiços agora!"  
  
- Gin, vem aqui. - Mione chamou-a para um canto do corredor.  
  
- O que foi?  
  
- Eu só queria dizer pra você prestar mais atenção... Tem sentido dores de cabeça?  
  
- Não, por que, Mione?  
  
- Nada, nada... Só preocupação. Tchau, Ginny, tenho que ir... Você tem aula do que agora?  
  
- Horário livre! Hagrid está doente, coitado...  
  
- É... Aproveite seu horário livre. Tchauzinho! - E dando um beijinho em sua bochecha, ela sai ao encontro do outros dois, que entram na sala. Ginny olha confusa e vai para a biblioteca.  
  
*~*~*~*  
  
- Srta. Granger, pode vir aqui, por favor? - O professor Flitwick chama- a, afobado.  
  
- O que deseja, professor?  
  
- Quero que dê aulas para a Srta. Weasley... Ela está indo muito mal.  
  
- Desculpe professor... Não posso, estou um pouco ocupada com primeiranistas engraçadinhos... Não vai dar...  
  
- Ah, certo... Obrigada mesmo assim, Srta.  
  
- Não foi nada professor... "Não foi nada mesmo." - E sentou-se em um lugar próximo ao de Malfoy. Que estava animado para a aula, só não gostara muito da idéia de ser o novo "queridinho" do professor.  
  
A aula correu normalmente, sem nada de extraordinário. Professor Flitwick ia esperar mais uma semana para apelar para Malfoy, pois sabia que ele odiava os Weasley e não queria forçar a barra, mas se a jovenzinha Weasley continuasse daquela maneira, ele teria que convocá-lo para o cargo. Ele observava Malfoy atuar em suas aulas e poderia até afirmar que via um pequeno sorriso na boca do rapaz. Ele gostou quando descobriu que Malfoy curtia sua aula e começou a investir no garoto, o qual ele descobriu ter uma grande inclinação para feitiços especialmente difíceis, usados só por aurores nas situações mais criticas, e foi daí que veio sua idéia de... De repente, algo cortou sua linha de pensamento. Alguém que se dirigia à sua mesa e começou a chamá-lo. Ele rapidamente atendeu o aluno Lufa-Lufa que foi perguntar sobre o feitiço de comunicação que eles estavam aprendendo. Flitwick acabou por esquecer seus pensamentos e prestar atenção no desempenho dos alunos. Aquele seria um longo ano. Aquela turma estava indo embora e isso significava a partida de Malfoy e Granger... Seus melhores alunos. Ele bufou e voltou a seus afazeres.  
  
**~**  
  
"Saco! Eu já sei esse feitiço... E parece que a Granger também sabe, que cara de abacate adormecido..." Ele se levantou e olhou seus companheiros de aula. Quer dizer, eles não eram bem seus companheiros, eram no máximo pessoas que ele identificava por causa do uniforme e que estudaram com ele durante os sete anos que passara naquela escola. Até sabia seus nomes, mas não lhe interessava muito. Ele se concentrou em alguém específico, mas que ele não considerava especial. Seu professor de feitiços era realmente baixo e velho, parecia ter no mínimo uns 87 anos, isso se ele estivesse certo. Na verdade, quando começara a realmente se interessar por feitiços, Flitwick o ajudara bastante, e, se bobear, Malfoy até era grato a ele. Ele via no professor uma pessoa enérgica e inteligente. Sempre sabia o que fazer e a hora de fazer. Isso o intrigava profundamente, como uma pessoa tão pequena podia ser tão grande em seus atos? Ele sacudiu a cabeça, como se quisesse espantar aquele pensamento de sua cabeça e voltou aos seus feitiços de comunicação.  
  
- Tchau, professor. - Ele disse desaparecendo pela porta, ao final da aula.  
  
- Tchau, Sr. Malfoy.  
  
Ele saiu apresado, estava mais de dez minutos atrasado. Jogou a mochila nas costas e correu até o lago, onde encontrou uma pessoa o esperando.  
  
- Está dez minutos atrasado, Monsieur Malfoy. - O homem reclamou, com um sorriso no rosto.  
  
- Desculpe, Flitwick nos segurou.  
  
- Está bem, então vamos?  
  
- Vamos. - Ele respondeu ofegante e sumiram.  
  
-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~  
  
Não muito longe dali, uma ruiva aprecia aquela cena sem dar a menor importância. Ela estava sentada em uma janela, avoada, pensando sobre... Harry Potter, como não? Na verdade, essa era a única coisa em que ela pensava nas últimas semanas. Talvez os miolos dela tivessem até se fundido na forma do rosto de Potter, ou talvez "o tico e o teco" tivessem entrado em coma, porque ela não conseguia prestar atenção em mais nada, nem se importou quando Snape lhe tirou 30 pontos por falta de atenção, só sabia que quando estava com Harry ganhava o seu dia.  
  
- Srta. Weasley. - Ela ouve uma voz longínqua chamá-la e "acorda" de seu belo sono "Romeu e Julieta".  
  
- Sim, o que quer? - Ela começa rudemente, mas ao perceber que conversava com alguém inesperado enrubesceu. - Desculpe, Prof. Flitwick. O que o Sr. quer comigo?  
  
- Quero que me acompanhe até minha sala. Eu arrumei um novo professor particular para a srta... A srta. está indo realmente mal em feitiços, Srta. Weasley... - Ele disse num tom preocupado.  
  
- Ah, professor. É que eu tô meio atrapalhada. - Ela tentou se desculpar.  
  
- Vai se "desatrapalhar" agora mesmo. Venha conhecê-lo já. - Disse como quem coloca um ponto final na conversa. Ela o acompanha até a sala e encontra com alguém que não a agradava, exatamente.  
  
- Malfoy?! Parece que está me seguindo. - Reclamou, de mau-humor.  
  
- Cala a boca, Weasley. Flitwick, o que o sr. quer comigo?  
  
- Eu quero, Sr. Malfoy, que o sr. dê aulas de feitiços para a Srta. Weasley que me parece que vai com péssimas notas nesse semestre.  
  
- Eu não quero saber se ela vai com notas baixas, o problema é dela, ela que estude mais! - Exclamou se retirando.  
  
- Sr. Malfoy, se o Sr. recusar minha proposta eu serei obrigado a falar com um tal de Sr. Fallinton e dizer a ele que o Sr. não poderá mais comparecer aos encontros.  
  
- Não! Pode deixar, eu serei o melhor professor do mundo começando de agora! - Disse sem respirar uma vez.  
  
- Não, o Srs. irão se encontrar às terças e quintas, onde preferirem. Podem se retirar. - Draco e Ginny saem assim que ouvem a palavra "retirar". Algo martelava a cabeça de Ginny. "Fallinton? Quem será o otário? Bem, porque para se encontrar com o Malfoy de livre e espontânea vontade tem que ter no mínimo vocação pra ser otário." E sem pensar, pergunta a Malfoy, que até agora seguia o mesmo caminho que ela.  
  
- Quem é Fallinton, Malfoy? Seu namorado? - Sem conseguir segurar a piada idiota.  
  
- Cala a boca, Weasley! Porque você não vai beijar o Potter, pelo menos a boca fica fechada.  
  
- Grosso.  
  
- Ah, eu vou dormir na pia de bobis e chupeta, depois dessa, Weasley. - Falsamente animado.  
  
- Ai, Malfoy, você parece um gay.  
  
- É que eu tô tentando copiar o Potter, sabe... Ele acaba de virar meu ídolo nesse quesito.  
  
- Malfoy, porque você não vai peidar rosa na cara do Snape?  
  
- Porque eu não estou acostumado a imitar Weasleys.  
  
- Francamente! - Aperta o passo e desaparece na escadaria da torre da Grifinória, enquanto Malfoy desce as escadas para as masmorras. Aquele seria o pior último ano em Hogwarts da vida dele. (Levando em consideração que seria o único último ano dele.) "O Flitwick nunca foi de chantagens. Essa mina deve ser uma total animoua."  
  
- Morram trouxas! - Essa era a senha para o salão comunal da Sonserina. (Não queiram linchar a autora, ela ama trouxas! Aliás, ela é uma!)  
  
- Draquinho!  
  
- Parkinson, eu já te disse que eu não te agüento mais?  
  
- Já, eu sei que você diz isso, mas quando precisa vem correndo.  
  
- Até que você não está mentindo... Mas agora eu não estou pra isso. Eu preciso preparar uma aula.  
  
- Aula? Pra quem, querido CDF?  
  
- Vai à merda, Parkinson. - E dizendo isso, retira-se para seu dormitório.  
  
- Será que ela não se toca? Credo! Tem hora que as pessoas têm que se tocar! - Sentando-se pesadamente na cama e abrindo seus rolos de pergaminho de feitiços. Deu uma boa olhada e decidiu que aquilo só prestaria pra depois. "Se ela não sabe nem a matéria do sexto ano... Eu vou ter que pedir pra alguém do sexto ano... Mas... Quem?" Ele estava absorto em seus pensamentos quando um companheiro de quarto com quem ele conversava raramente entrou. Draco o observou longamente. Ele era um garoto não muito alto e usava um óculos quadrado com a armação verde musgo, mas não muito grossa. Ele era gordinho, mas não chegava a ser um Crabbe da vida. O cabelo cortado em forma de tigelinha, castanho escuro e os olhos muito azuis.  
  
- Fever. Henrique Fever? - Levantou-se e foi rapidamente na direção do cidadão.  
  
- Sim, Malfoy. O que foi? - Henrique Fever era o ser mais nerd da Sonserina e era muito curioso e amigável. Duas qualidades que normalmente não se aplicavam à Sonserinos.  
  
- Você tem uma irmã na Corvinal, não?  
  
- Sim, ela está no sexto ano. Por quê? - "Perfeito!" pensou Malfoy.  
  
- Eu preciso de um favor.  
  
- Você? Um favor? Tem dó, né, Malfoy! Não vem me fazer de idiota essa hora da noite.  
  
- Não, é sério. Eu preciso do material de feitiços dela, por uma semana.  
  
- Ela tem quatro aulas de feitiços por semana, Malfoy.  
  
- Eu mando um bilhete ao professor Flitwick.  
  
- Vá lá, então, Malfoy. Eu peço amanhã os pergaminhos. Agora vai dormir pra ver se melhora esse seu... Seu... Ah, sei lá! Está parecendo um Grifinório, pedindo favores. - Draco ouve a porta do banheiro bater, mas apesar da raiva, ele se sentia estranhamente bem. Resolveu fazer o que Fever havia dito. Vestiu o pijama, guardou seu material e se deitou. Não dormiu rapidamente, ficou pensando em onde daria aquelas aulas. Ele tinha pensado em um lugar especial, mas não estava disposto a levar a Weasley ao seu lugar especial, mas não tinha outro lugar em que ninguém o visse acompanhado dela. Ele odiaria que as pessoas falassem que eles estavam saindo juntos e segundo Flitwick, se ele contasse que ela estava indo mal, suas notas cairiam vertiginosamente. Seu cérebro começava a ficar lento e seus pensamentos começaram a se esvair de sua cabeça e ele adormeceu.  
  
N/A: E aí? Ficou massa? O q acharam do 2º cap? Espero q tenham gostado d verdade! Esperem o próximo cap... E mandem emails! Qro saber o q vcs, meu público, estaum achando da minha história sem imaginaçaum!!! Bjitos nas nádegas!!! (Zuera... Naum precisa ser necessariamente nas nádegas...) 


End file.
